metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Wikitroid:Requests for deletion/IceBoss
...And before you yell at me or open a deletion review, here are my reasons for closing this as delete: *While keep may have gotten more "votes", AfD is not a raw vote process. Rather, it depends on the strength of arguments. **A lot of the keep arguments were merely "agree with insert username here", which don't hold a heck of a lot of water. *The concern that there is no longer a reliable source supporting this creature's existence was not addressed If you still disagree, please open a deletion review. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 11:13, August 27, 2010 (UTC) IceBoss This page was created in response to a video that I had found on the 7th August, belonging to this site: www.DJkungfugorilla.com This site is the site of Derek Bonikowski, a head animator on all three prime games. The site contains several videos depicting animations of several creatures from the Prime games, under the heading "Selected animations from the Metroid prime series of games". These including an early Pirate animation. At the bottom was a video depicting a creature dubbed "File:IceBoss.mov". I uploaded the videos to my youtube account, and added them to Wikitroid in the respective articles. I did not add the IceBoss to Wikitroid, but it was on my youtube account. Apparently some person here went sniffing around my account, and decided to create an article about the creature, first in ULF form, then in Beta8 form after another name was gleaned from a source I am not aware of. People promplty added speculation regarding the creature's appearence, behavior, height an location, also adding categories like Phendrana Drifts, Unused Bosses and Species ect. Even when it wasn't stated whether it was even for the first Metroid Prime. I was away on a one week holiday during this article's creation, and discovered it upon my return. The creature was recently removed from the source page, by Bonikowski for reasons unknown, while all the other videos under that heading remain. I also removed the video from my youtube account, as I was unhappy hosting it for an article I believe uncecessary. I have since discussed this article's canonicity and relevance to the series on the talk page of IceBoss. If you want to see the animation: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oCTWIGb3Yjs My main reasons for the articles deletion are that the creature's appearance on the page seems to be a mistake, as the author removed it shortly after its discovery, while leaving the other animations intact. Another is that apart from this questionable source, there appears to be no other mention or depiction of this creature, whatsoever. Bonikowski has been contacted about this animation by RoyBoyX, but has not responded. I actually believe that this creature may actually have been for Raven Blade, a project cancelled in favour of Prime. But there is no evidence for this, either. I believe this page should be deleted, as there is no credible source to suggest it was part of/was intended for the Prime games. If it becomes fact that the page was part of the games at one point, then it should be restored, but I am against keeping the page until/if that becomes apparent. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 23:27, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Please post Keep if you want the article to stay on the wiki, and your reason. Post Delete if you want the article to be deleted from the wiki and your reason, or Neutral if you are unsure. You may also post Comment if you wish to make a comment about the deletion of this page, or if you want to respond to another user's post. *'Delete' - It doesn't matter to me if it is deleted or not but since we are not sure that it is from Metroid, I am leaning towards Delete. Metroid101 23:31, August 20, 2010 (UTC) *'Keep' - We can't confirm that this was for Raven Blade or MP1. We could keep this page while adding certain speculation on the creature and adding that it may have been intended to appear in RB. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 23:39, August 20, 2010 (UTC) *:Comment - Why would we keep an article we can't prove is deserving of being kept? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 23:51, August 20, 2010 (UTC) *'Keep' - It was on a page with only Metroid-related things, and all non-Metroid models were in other clearly labeled locations. He may have removed it after realizing he leaked something he shouldn't have. The fact that people are writing fanon about this creature is no reason to remove it. We've had ridiculous fanon written about the kihunter before, and it was just, y'know.. removed. Why can't we do the same here? Dazuro 23:40, August 20, 2010 (UTC) *:Comment '''- If you read my reasons for removing correctly, you would see that I did not list the fanon as a main reason for deletion. I merely stated that in the paragraph discussing the process of the article's progression. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell'''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 23:51, August 20, 2010 (UTC) *::Comment - My mistake then, it just sounded like that was a major driving force for your decision from the way you worded it in the opening. The other points stand, of course. *:::Comment '- Would you mind If I changed "retarded" to stupid someone might get offended by it. Metroid101 23:44, August 20, 2010 (UTC) *'Keep - Same as RBX (he changed my opinion) Metroid101 23:44, August 20, 2010 (UTC) *'Delete' - Since the author has since removed the animation from his website, no verifiable source exists any longer to support this article. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 02:26, August 21, 2010 (UTC) *'Delete' - As nominator. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 02:47, August 21, 2010 (UTC) *'Keep' - For the exact same reasons as RoyboyX, along with Dazuro's mention about the creature being alongside metroid-related things. (Latinlingo 04:54, August 21, 2010 (UTC)) *'Keep' - The animation program (Softimage XSi, which I also model with) and art style are totally consistent with Metroid Prime and not particularly with any of the other proposed games. That said, we still should avoid presenting speculation as facts though not miss out on presenting the facts that we have. We'd be doing a disservice to our readers by tossing these types of things to the wastebin. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 05:02, August 21, 2010 (UTC) *:Comment - This is a potentially "bad argument". See wikipedia:WP:EFFORT. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 05:07, August 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Comment - What facts? The only fact we have to support the article is gone, which isn't a solid fact at all. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:45, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Reply - It's not gone so long as M101 doesn't lose the vid. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 18:53, August 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::Reply We're talking about the original source, not M101's video. A youtube video of one that has been removed isn't credible. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 19:28, August 21, 2010 (UTC) *'Delete' - It can be anything. The title is even speculation that it is a boss. Heck, it might be an enlarged animation. Besides, the original source removed it and theres no sources left. "Is it Metroid-related?" There is no sure way to prove it. You must have solid evidence of it being Metroid Related. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 19:41, August 21, 2010 (UTC) **'Comment' - This isn't cameos and crossovers related, so why does the 3 point system matter? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 19:45, August 21, 2010 (UTC) ***'Comment' I was trying to get the RfC to apply to every article. Its why I wanted it changed to "Define the Scope of the Wiki". To truly define everything to include. (Its why I am slightly annoyed that the policy is called c&c) My point still stands that we don't know its relation to Metroid Prime. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 19:50, August 21, 2010 (UTC)